What Could Have Been
by SkyeRose
Summary: When an unknown girl appears in the SGC claiming to be the daughter of Sam and Jack, SG-1 must find a way to send her back. But, the more they learn about this girl, the more they realize that they're racing against the clock. T to be safe.
1. What the Hell?

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter One: What the Hell?**

**A/N: So I'm not loving the first chapter, but the second is much better. I'm still a little rusty, but it's coming back. Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

Dark. So dark. _'Can't…breathe…'_ The blackness wrapped vice like hands around her chest and squeezed. The ground dropped from underneath her and then there was nothing. No light, no air, no ground, no sky, nothing. _'What…the hell?'_

And then it all came rushing back. Air, light, ground, and noise. Oh, god, the noise. Sirens blared in her ears and harsh fluorescents cut through her closed eyelids. The sound of pounding boots suddenly surrounded her along with the unmistakable click of P-90s being ratcheted.

A cacophony of shouting followed, making her duck her head and cover her ears. _'What the hell is going on!'_

"Freeze!" From her left.

"Hands up!" From her right.

"State your name and purpose!" From behind her. This voice was different though. It was male, but instead of being harsh and demanding it was wry and slightly sarcastic. She _knew_ that voice. Her whole body stiffened and her eyes flew open, adjusting quickly.

Alex snapped around, knees twisting on the cold concrete careful not to overbalance. "Are you kidding me?" She half yelled, hands balled into fists at her sides. The man who had spoken in a mocking tone rocked back on his heels, looking at her with slight surprise. "Seriously? In the middle of the night? Look, I know you and mom want me to train and be prepared and all, but _the middle of the night_?"

The soldiers who had surrounded her went silent. The sirens shut off abruptly and an oppressive silence descended. Jack continued to stare at the girl kneeling belligerently on the floor in front of him, perfectly framed by the large ring of the Stargate.

"Um…sorry?" Jack squinted his eyes and shoved his hands into his BDU pockets.

Alex rolled her eyes and stood, tensing slightly when a few of the soldiers readied their weapons again. "Come on. It's late and I'm tired. I mean, for crying out loud, dad…"

…..

'_Dad?' _Jack quickly eyed the armed soldiers around him. "Alright, who's the wise guy?" When no one answered, Jack smiled dangerously. "No, really, guys. Who brought the kid?" Directly addressing the girl now, he said, "Miss? Hi, Jack O'Neill here. Promise I won't be mad, but whose kid are you? Who put you up to this?"

The girl stared back at him with a look of utter disbelief in her eyes. "What?"

Jack took two steps forward so that he and the girl were almost toe to toe. She squared her shoulders defiantly and stared back. Jack took a long look at her before speaking. "You won't get in trouble. Just tell me where you…" He trailed off, mouth still working, but no sound coming out. His eyes widened and he took a step back. Her eyes…and the way she was standing…

Jack cleared his throat and turned to the nearest officer. "Get Carter." He paused as the woman nodded. "Now."

…

Alex was furious. She stormed across the room and kicked at the bed, yelping and hopping when she stubbed her toe. "Come on!" She yelled to no one in particular. When, predictably, no one answered, she sat heavily on the bed. She didn't understand what was going on. Everyone on base was acting like they didn't know her. After the scene in the gateroom, two officers had dragged her into the infirmary where they had drawn several vials of blood, then locked her in one of the on base rooms.

And there they had left her.

At first, Alex was willing to play along. Maybe this was another one of her parents' hair-brained schemes to train her. They'd been pulling stunts like this ever since she was little, but this was the farthest they had ever taken it.

Alex stopped pacing and glanced surreptitiously at the camera in the corner of the room. Fine. They want to play hardball? _'I'll give them hardball.'_

…

"General, I don't really know what to make of this. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before." Dr. Janet Frasier sat at the briefing room table, hands folded in front of her.

"Why do I feel like I hear you say that more than I hear you say it's _like_ something you've seen before?" Jack cocked his head and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. Janet fixed him with her infamous one-more-word-and-I'll-put-a-needle-THIS BIG-in-your-butt look. Next to him Jack heard Carter smother her laugh behind her hand.

"What exactly am I looking at here, doctor?" Hammond frowned at the folder in front of him.

The look that Frasier shot at Sam and Jack wasn't lost on either of the officers. They both tensed and glanced nervously at the file. "Can I see that, sir?" Carter looked at the file, biting her lip. The general glanced up at the major's odd tone.

"I don't see why not. Doctor?" Janet nodded and handed out copies of the report.

Jack opened his and narrowed his eyes.

Sam kept her face carefully composed, but she really couldn't believe what she was reading.

Daniel took one look at the results and reflexively coughed. Loudly.

Teal'c didn't bother to open the file, but merely glanced at his teammates and sat back.

"Sir…" Janet hesitated. "This girl is the biological child of Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill."

"Well, yeah," a voice piped up from the stairs. "It would have been a lot easier if you'd just asked me. Seriously, guys. Kudos for the dedication, but can I please go back to bed now?"

"How did you get up here?" Hammond stood up. "Airman!"

Two officers came jogging into the office. "We're sorry, sir." The first one piped up. "We don't know how she got out."

"How I got-?" Alex cut herself off with a shake of her head. "It's not like I haven't practically lived here my whole life. Disabling the camera and getting out of the room wasn't hard at all. I mean, if you're going to wake me up in the middle of the night at least give me a challenge." At the silent, wide-eyed stares she was getting, Alex tensed. "Did I do something wrong?" When no one answered, Alex's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry. I know you told me not to disable the base's cameras anymore, but I thought maybe…" She trailed. "Okay, seriously, why aren't any of you saying anything?"

"Look…" Daniel glanced down at the name on the folder. "Alexandra, I don't really know how to put this but…" He trailed and looked around helplessly.

"We do not know who you are." Teal'c added helpfully.

Alex blinked once, twice, three times. Then burst out laughing. "Nice. Uncle T, you really almost had me there." When no one else laughed, Alex tensed again. "Wh-what?"

Sam stood up and took a tentative step towards the girl. "I'm really sorry. I'm still not sure what happened, but…I think you somehow traveled here from an alternate reality.

**A/N: To be continued…**

**Please review!**


	2. Aftermath

**Chapter Two: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Only the story is. Same goes for the first chapter, cause I think I left it out.**

**A/N: So, this is actually the first thing I wrote for this story. I think it was about two and a half years ago? Either way, I hope you enjoy **

**Please read and review! (Remember, reviews make writers happy. And happy writers are motivated to write great stuff. And great stuff tends to get uploaded faster than stuff writers second guess. Just saying. ;p)**

After the small scene in the briefing room an disbelieving Alex was ushered back into the infirmary for more tests. She went without much of a fight, walking with a straight back and her gaze fixed straight ahead. She refused to speak to anyone and ignored everyone's attempts to talk to her. Aside from the occasional blink, she seemed to be catatonic.

It had been almost two days and she still hadn't spoken. As Sam headed down to the infirmary she silently chastised herself for not getting down here sooner. She told herself that she had been busy trying to figure out how Alex had gotten here and how to get her back, but it was more than that. She had been scared. Scared to face the girl that was hers in another reality.

As she walked into the infirmary, Sam was struck by just how much the broken scene in front of her looked like a perfectly rehearsed movie scene. The most heart-wrenching thing about it, though, was that this was not rehearsed.

It was all too real.

And despite the pain the girl was in…the emotion was beautiful. It was terrible in its beauty. Here she was, this girl who was her _daughter_ in another reality…and she didn't know a single thing about her.

Except that she was in pain.

As of right now, it looked like she had lost everything. The hope of ever getting home, the hope of ever seeing her family again…the hope of going back to who she was and forgetting that, in another reality, she didn't exist.

Forgetting that, in this other reality, she wasn't loved by her own parents.

Sam had no idea what this child was going through, but watching her now, she understood a sliver of just what this was doing to her. She had grown up with Sam and Jack as her parents, Daniel and Teal'c as the constant more-than-blood uncles, and the base as her home. All the things she had ever known…and they were gone.

Alex was sitting on the infirmary cot, her back pressed resolutely against the wall, knees drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her face was completely emotionless; mouth set in a harsh line and eyes staring directly ahead of her.

Her eyes…so much like Jack's.

They were shaped like Sam's, but a glowing brown in color, that looked almost gold in certain lights…but they had Jack's warmth.

Tears were falling freely from her golden eyes, slipping down her cheeks and leaving crystal streaks in their wake. Still no expression creased her face; the tears running silently over her cheeks and disappearing under her jaw.

Sam took a small step forward, not wanting to alert the girl to her presence. Without warning, Alex turned to Sam, golden brown eyes crashing into blue. Sam's breath caught in her chest. Alex's eyes held such a desolate, broken expression that Sam marveled that the girl hadn't died of grief.

How could a girl so young have that much emotion inside of her? It was tearing Sam to pieces. Only a few seconds had passed before Alex shut her emotions away with expert military proficiency. She had, after all, grown up in the most top secret military base in the world.

Sam still hadn't moved. She was surprised that Alex had known that she was there; though she knew she shouldn't have been. Evidently, alternate reality Sam and Jack had taught her well.

"Can I help you, Major?" the teenager asked with cold briskness. It hurt so much to look at Sam. She _was_, in every visible way, her mother. But…she wasn't. She wasn't the mother Alex knew and that knowledge screamed through her every time she laid eyes upon her.

Upon any of them.

Her dad…Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c…Aunt Janet…Cassie…Grandpa George…Grandpa Jacob…they weren't hers.

None of them knew her and that put such an empty fury inside her that she couldn't even begin to comprehend it. She was enraged, alone, terrified, sad, lost…along with other, nameless emotions that were coursing through every inch of her being.

She watched the blue eyes that were so familiar to her struggle to shut away their own emotions. "No." Her not-mom replied softly. "No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Before Alex could stop it, a strained cackle escaped her tight lips. "Okay? I'm not sure I'll ever be okay again, Major." Her tone was low, cold. She watched the woman flinch at the use of her rank.

"Alright." Sam murmured, dropping her gaze from the face of what could have been _her_ daughter. _'Who could still _be _your daughter.'_ The thought burst through Sam's mind before she could stop it. If things had been different…maybe the girl in front of her wouldn't be a stranger. Maybe she would be…hers.

"If that's all." Alex said stiffly, her mirthless eyes never leaving the Major's stricken face.

Sam nodded and backed out of the infirmary. That girl…she had been through so much. Was _still_ going through so much. She may have to spend the rest of her life in a reality where she never existed, with people who have never known her…sixteen years worth of memories about them all…and she's the only one that could remember.

Sam couldn't—_wouldn't_ blame her for being abrupt. Hell, Sam knew that if this was her—trapped alone in another reality, where her family was no longer her family—she'd be downright belligerent. She'd demand that they help her find a way home. It almost scared her that Alex hadn't begun throwing around orders and desperate pleas to get back to her home. She hadn't given up, right?

She'd only been here 48 hours.

No…Alex was…adjusting, Sam realized. She was getting herself acclimated to her new surroundings, looking for loopholes and weaknesses and anything familiar…like a true soldier.

"Sam!" Daniel stopped short as he came around the corner, nearly running into her.

She glanced up at him, surprised. "Daniel…hey." She smiled, but it didn't chase the weariness from her eyes.

Daniel knew that Sam was deeply affected by this whole mess. Hell, her _kid_ from another reality had just stumbled onto base completely alone and confused. Not to mention that it was her kid with Jack. He knew that this was throwing both officers for a loop.

Daniel knew that they were madly in love…even though they'd never admit it. He also knew that everyone on base was aware of the shared feelings…even if the two parties weren't. Sure, they knew they had a…_thing_…but neither realized just how deep the other felt for them. It hurt Daniel to see his friends suffer because of regulations.

Daniel, being non-military, could see just how much damage the frat regs were doing to these two people.

Because that's what they were. Deep down, they were just two people.

Two people who desperately loved each other.

Daniel knew that he wasn't the only one who saw the damage the regs were doing. Almost all personnel on base saw the hurt it caused them. And it frustrated them to no end that they couldn't do anything.

After a moment of tense silence, Daniel gestured towards the infirmary that Sam had just left. "So…how is she?"

Sam looked over her shoulder and took a long moment to turn back around. "She's dealing."

"Dealing?"

Sam shrugged. "She's doing as well as can be expected. She's angry. And lost." Sam dropped her head and sighed in frustration. "And I just feel like I'm…supposed to be _doing_ something. Like she's looking at me to do something to make her feel better."

"Well, that would make sense." Daniel bobbed his head in agreement. "When she looks at you, I'm sure all she can see is her mother."

"That's the thing, Daniel!" Sam burst out. Daniel, quickly glancing to the open infirmary door, gently grasped Sam's elbow and began leading her away from the door. She didn't resist and he led her towards the commissary.

"What's the thing?"

"She _hasn't_ asked me for anything! She just gives the bare minimum for an answer and stares at me. No…she _glares_ at me." Sam frowned. "That is, if she even looks at me at all."

Daniel gently squeezed her arm before relinquishing his hold as they entered the commissary. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's not your fault." Sam laughed humorlessly and picked up a blue jell-o. "I don't even know why I'm getting so worked up."

She sat down heavily at their usual table, but looked up when Daniel didn't follow. He was still standing, his mouth slightly open, and his expression one of disbelief. "You…don't?" he slowly lowered himself into the seat across from her.

Sam gave him a sharp, but confused look. "And you do?"

Daniel paused, a sort of half smile on his face, as though the answer was obvious. "Well…yeah. Maybe." Sam waited for him to elaborate and made an impatient noise when he didn't. He shook his head. "Sam…maybe this isn't the right place…?"

"Daniel." She used her best commander's voice.

He sighed, relenting. "Sam…Alex is what could have been." He lowered his voice and leaned forward slightly. "She's yours…and she's Jack's."

Sam's eyes widened. Was Daniel suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? "No, Daniel. She's not ours. She's from a different reality."

Daniel sensed that she was going to go into some scientific explanation about alternate realities and genetics and such and held up a hand. "But, she could be yours." Daniel raised his eyebrow, reinforcing his implication.

"Don't do this, Daniel." Sam groaned, digging into her jell-o with more force than necessary.

"I know you don't want to hear it, Sam." Daniel smiled softly at her. "But…don't you think it would be easier on everyone to just-,"

"Dammit, Daniel!" Sam interrupted slamming her hand down on the table and jumping to her feet. The few personnel in the commissary started and looked up, staring at the normally even-tempered Major.

Daniel sighed and slowly rose to his feet. "You need to talk to him." He spoke in a low, but firm voice.

"No."

"Sam, this is affecting him just as much as it's affecting you." Daniel fixed her with a meaningful stare. "It has to be you, Sam."

"Daniel…" her protest was half-hearted.

"Sam, for both your sake's…talk to him." Daniel continued to stare at her until she nodded.

"You're right." She paused and wrapped her arms protectively around her chest. "Tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow." She nodded to herself and turned from the table, pushing open the doors. "Night, Daniel."

"Night, Sam." He watched her go. Daniel had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to talk to Jack at all. This was hard on both of them…but ignoring each other was only going to hurt them.

And Alex.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I promise I'll go into more technical detail in the next few chapters. Please review!**


	3. Breaking the Tension

**Chapter 3: Breaking the Tension**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable stuff is not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I'm still feeling a little rusty, but I'm getting there. Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**Enjoy!**

Jack winced as the sound of his boots against the concrete bounced off the walls in the deserted corridor. It was rare that the SGC was so quiet; they usually couldn't go more than an hour without the klaxons blaring. The last two days had been…interesting, to say the least. He hadn't gone down to the infirmary to see the girl yet. Jack knew he probably should, but a small part of him whispered that he would just make the situation worse.

Jack still desperately wanted to believe that this was some really elaborate, really twisted practical joke. But he knew it wasn't. It also wasn't helping that he could hear the whispers of other base personnel. Many of them didn't believe that this girl was from an alternate reality, but that she was actually his kid with Carter and this was their way of getting out of trouble.

Yeah, right.

It didn't help that as far as he knew, Carter still hadn't come up with an explanation as to how the girl got there without one of those mirror things. _'Not that you would know if she had.'_ A small voice reminded him. He hadn't seen Carter since that episode in the briefing room. He knew it was childish to avoid her, but, hey, she wasn't exactly banging down his door either.

Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the person rounding the corner in front of him until it was too late. "Whoa!" The unexpected impact overbalanced him and he fell backwards, landing on his butt. Hard.

Blinking, he looked at the person in front of him, also on the floor. "Carter." He was loathe to admit that there was a note of trepidation in his voice.

"Sir." Sam nodded her head, still on the floor. Neither officer moved for a second, each studying the floor in front of them like it was suddenly very interesting. "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

Jack waved his hand dismissively and got slowly to his feet, reaching a hand down for Carter. "Don't worry about it, Major."

Once both officers were on their feet, there was a moment of awkward silence. Then they both spoke at the same time.

"Sir, I think we—"

"Carter, should we—"

They both stopped and looked at each other. Sam nodded solemnly. "I'm glad you also think we need to talk, Colonel."

"I was going to suggest that we get cake…" Jack sighed at Carter's unamused look. "Talking works too."

Five minutes later found Jack and Sam sitting in Sam's lab in one of their rare uncomfortable silences. Neither really wanted to start this conversation as neither really had any idea what they were even supposed to talk about. Sam shifted uneasily, wishing that she had taken a different corridor after leaving Daniel in the commissary. She said that she would talk to the colonel the next day, but she had no real intention of doing so. She had kind of hoped to get this whole alternate reality daughter thing sorted out really quickly so that the girl would be gone before she and the colonel had to see each other.

And actively avoiding the colonel was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. Over the years, it had become a subconscious habit to take the same corridors that he did and they both seemed to always end up in the commissary at the same times. They were more in tune with each other than any two people on base and those were hard habits to break.

Unfortunately, Alexandra was still here. And she was still weighing heavily on everyone's minds.

Jack took a deep breath. He knew that neither of them really wanted to have this discussion, but if they were going to have it, they may as well get it over with. Then maybe they could get back some semblance of their normal relationship.

"Carter…" He paused and took a deep breath. "How are you…doing?"

"Sir?" Sam glanced up in surprise.

"How are you doing with this whole…kid…thing?" Jack frowned and shifted, annoyed at his lack of eloquence.

"I'm fine, sir." When Jack looked at her with a very clear 'You are not' expression, she relented. "I'm confused. I don't really know how I'm supposed to feel. I mean, I look at her and she looks like me."

"And me." Jack interrupted, then immediately wished he hadn't. _'You just have to open your mouth, huh?'_

Mercifully, Sam continued on as though he hadn't spoken. "And it's the strangest thing, but I feel a sort of connection with her." Sam paused and laughed a little. "I mean, I know I don't actually have a connection with her, but I…want to." The last two words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"You want to?" Jack cocked his head, caught off guard by his Major's honest confession.

Sam, annoyed at her unexpected words, snapped at him. "Sir, don't you feel the least bit of anything? I mean, for crying out loud, she is your daughter in some really removed, twisted way." Sam barely noticed her use of the Colonel's common colloquialism.

But Jack noticed. And a small part of him perked up. That same part that wished he could say to hell with the regs and take this smart, beautiful woman in front of him and just...Jack shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking like that. "Carter, she is not my daughter. And she isn't yours."

"I know that, sir. I just wish…" Sam stopped, breathing shallowly. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Always."

"I look at Alexandra and she looks so much like me. I've never had anyone look like me. I mean, I resemble my parents, but much less so than she resembles me. And my brother and I look nothing alike. It's the strangest feeling to have another human being look like me. And have the same DNA as me." At Jack's look of protest, Sam continued. "Sir, alternate reality or not, her DNA is still fifty percent mine. And fifty percent yours."

Jack opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, before deciding he really had nothing useful to say. Instead, he took a good look at his second in command. He couldn't remember the last time he had allowed himself to _really_ look at her. She looked tired and beyond stressed. Her hair was sticking up randomly as though she'd been running her fingers through it repeatedly and her nails were bitten to the quick. Her eyes were slightly swollen and the blue irises were dull, missing the brightness that usually defined Carter's features.

"Sam." Jack's voice was low, husky.

Sam tensed at the Colonel's tone. He rarely used her given name and she knew that given her current emotional state, he was playing with fire. But, she looked up at him anyway.

And immediately wished she hadn't.

The Colonel's usually masked emotions were running rampant across his features. Sam couldn't identify half of them, but the ones that she could sent her heart racing. She studied his face and knew that he was doing the same to her, no doubt finding his feelings reflected there. The moment seemed endless.

They both knew that every time they stepped through the Stargate it was a calculated risk. Yet, they carried on like the brave soldiers that they were, almost never letting personal feelings get in the way. Though, recently, those feelings were surfacing more often and with a stronger intensity than ever before.

And now this girl shows up. This girl who is their child. The irony wasn't lost on either of them.

"Sam." Jack said again, letting her name roll off his tongue. "This is…different…than anything we've ever come across. It's also more personal than anything we've ever come across. But…"

"We need to keep perspective. I know." Sam picked up where he left off.

"Whatever happens, I want you to know…" Jack took a deep breath and met her eyes with an intensity that she had never seen before. "I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Yes, sir." Sam winced inwardly. "Um, how are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." Jack stood, breaking the tension that had permeated the room since Sam's confession. "A little hungry. Late night snack?"

Sam hesitated, wanting to push him further, but she sighed, relenting. "That sounds good." She paused as he led the way out of the room. "Jack."

The hesitation in his next step was the only indication he gave that he had heard her. But Sam knew he had. And she understood. Just like she knew that he understood.

As long as this planet was in danger, they would have to put their feelings aside. As much as it killed them, they had to do what was expected of them.

No matter what.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please R and R!**


	4. The First Crack

**Chapter 4: The First Crack**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. And Alex.**

**A/N: So, it's been awhile since I updated, but I've gotten some requests to continue so I reread the story and decided I like where it was going. So here's to round two! **

**Enjoy! **

*****Please note that this story does require a suspension of disbelief and potentially known Earth physics. But it's the Stargate universe, so I'm taking a few liberties*****

Alex stared at the wall, wishing she had a bouncy ball or at least something to read. She'd been stuck in the infirmary for over two days now and she was getting really tired of this. She had considered requesting to see General Hammond, but so far hadn't worked up the energy. It was still so strange to look at the people who were supposed to be her family, but they had no memory or love for her. She knew that she needed to do something; needed to help in some way.

She knew she was just a kid, but she had grown up in her SGC. With Samantha Carter as her mother and Jack O'Neill as her father. She could take apart a DHD and put it back together with her eyes closed just as easily as she could set up a tactical plan to take out a squadron of Jaffa. Her upbringing combined all of the great things about Sam and Jack, but also the knowledge of Daniel and the shrewdness of Teal'c. If anyone could figure out how to get Alex back home…it was Alex.

Unfortunately, no one else seemed to see it that way.

Damn. Alex's hands balled into fists. She had stood by long enough. She'd given them forty eight hours to handle this their own way and they had gotten nowhere. It was her turn to make a stand.

…

"Major." General Hammond nodded as Sam entered his office. "What can I do for you?"

"Sir, I just wanted to inform you that I've been in contact with Area 51. I took the liberty of having them check on the mirror we retrieved from P3R-233."

"And?" Hammond waited for the Major to continue.

"It's still there, sir. And it hasn't been activated anytime during the last six months." Sam paused, waiting for the General's reaction.

"So the girl definitely did not come through from there?" Hammond clasped his hands in front of him and frowned.

"I don't see how she could have, sir. She would have had no way of getting out of Area 51, let alone into this base." Sam bit her lip, rocking back on her heels. "I have no idea how she got here, sir."

…..

Alex padded down the halls, the concrete floor cold against her bare feet. As a kid she had often roamed the halls at night, forgoing shoes, instead preferring the whisper quiet of her bare feet. Alex did her best to avoid the eyes of the ever watchful cameras, but knew it was impossible to avoid them all. She just had to hope that whoever was monitoring the cameras wouldn't see her before she got to where she was going.

Poking her head cautiously around the corner, Alex was relieved to see the hallway outside her mother's lab deserted. Moving swiftly, she crossed the hall and peered in the half-open doorway, freezing in her tracks when she heard voices emanating from the lab. _'At least it's still her lab in this reality.'_ Alex pondered briefly. She hadn't really considered how many differences there might be between her reality and this wrong one.

"…but you have to consider the possibility-," Daniel's voice was cut off when Jack interrupted him.

"I don't have to consider anything, Daniel. I talked to Carter, we got pie, nothing was resolved." Jack's voice was raised in exasperation. Evidently, they had been at this for awhile. _'But why are they in mom's lab?'_

"Jack, this is bigger than you realize! Why do you shut things away so quickly? Nevermind the fact that she somehow managed to show up in our gateroom, but she is actually your child! From another reality! That has got to have some kind of effect on you!" Something slammed against the desk, but Alex wasn't sure if it had been Jack or Daniel who did it. She was too stunned at what she was hearing.

"Dammit, Daniel!" Jack started, but Daniel ran across him.

"Jack, please don't try to pull the wool over my eyes. I've known you longer than anyone on this base, so don't you dare insult my intelligence by telling me you aren't affected in the least." Daniel was breathing heavily and his voice had moved closer to the door. "Jack, you're a great leader and Earth needs you. But, at least consider the possibility that Sam needs you more."

And Daniel threw open the door. Revealing a very surprised, very embarrassed Alex.

"Alexandra…" Daniel stood blinking at her for a moment, apparently attempting to determine if she was really standing there.

"Um. Hi." Alex said oh-so-intelligently.

"What are you doing here? Did Janet let you out of the infirmary?" Daniel asked as Jack came up behind him, looking silently at the girl.

"Yes?" Alex tried, but couldn't meet Daniel's eye. How could this not be her uncle Daniel? He looked and spoke just like him. He was also still the one person she couldn't lie to.

"I'll page Frasier." Jack moved towards the phone on the wall, his tone impassive.

"No, wait! Please." Alex took a step forward, looking imploringly at the man who should be her father. "Look, I know this is probably very weird for you. It's weird for me too. But as much as you want me out of here, I want to be out twice as much. Now, I know mom—I mean, Major Carter is more than capable of figuring out how to send me back, but I'm the best chance you've got of getting rid of me."Alex paused, looking from Jack to Daniel. "Please. Let me help."

Jack's face was completely emotionless, but he looked her up and down, clearly attempting to gauge how true her words were. Daniel, on the other hand, was nodding his head.

"It makes sense, Jack. She got herself here." Alex made a noise of protest but Daniel ignored her. "She probably is her best shot at getting home."

"Fine." Jack relented. Without another word, he sidestepped the archaeologist and the teenager and strode quickly from the room.

"He doesn't like me much, does he?" Alex wondered aloud. "I wonder if my actual dad feels that way."

Daniel shook his head. "It's not personal. No, that's not true. This is nothing but personal. It's too close to home for him, Alexandra."

"Alex. It's weird to hear you say my full name." The girl bent and examined the sizable dent in one of the table's drawers. "Mom is not going to like this."

"No, she isn't. But, Jack's to blame so I don't have to worry."

"Why were you guys in here anyway?" Alex straightened and turned the full intensity of her gaze on Daniel.

"It's funny actually. I came down here looking for Sam, but I found Jack instead."

Alex frowned. "Why was he in here?"

"Any number of reasons. He felt bad about their earlier discussion, he was bored and wanted to bother her, or, maybe, he finally realized that he's been lying to himself all these years and wanted to…nevermind." Daniel cut himself off. "Wow."

"What?" Alex stiffened under Daniel's shrewd glare.

"Nothing. It's just…you look so much like them. I mean, you're literally a perfect blend of Jack and Sam."

"So I've been told." Alex rolled her eyes and moved to the computer, quickly typing in her access code. She started when the screen flashed red and she was denied access. "Oh. I forgot."

And the dam broke. Alex's shoulders slumped as silent sobs racked her body. Daniel, hesitating for a moment, stepped up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, unsure what else he should do. Alex straightened at his touch, attempting to pull herself together.

"I'm…sorry." She stammered out in between sniffs. "I don't…know…why this…is happening." She took a deep breath. "I swear I don't usually cry."

"It's okay." Daniel said quietly. "I can't imagine how hard it must be to know all of us, but not have that in return."

"Yeah. It's…strange." Alex chuckled mirthlessly, wiping away the last of her tears. "Daniel…Dr. Jackson?"

"Daniel's fine." The archaeologist smiled.

"Okay. Daniel. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He smiled wider at the girl's annoyed expression.

"Seriously." Alex glared at him slightly.

"Seriously." Daniel cleared his throat and composed his most serious face. Alex flashed him a brief smile before continuing.

"Do they hate each other? Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, I mean."

Daniel tensed, knowing that that was a loaded question if he'd ever heard one. But the earnest expression Alex was looking at him with broke his heart. So far, neither of the people that looked like her parents had shown her any sort of real sympathy and the place that she had called home for sixteen years was treating her like an illegal alien. She had been through more than she should have.

"You know, Alex, that's a really difficult question to answer." Daniel said slowly, unsure of how to approach the question.

"No, it's not. Yes or no, Daniel." Alex used her best imitation of her mother's voice. She was rewarded with the stunned look Daniel gave her.

"It's…complicated. They definitely don't hate each other, though I don't doubt they hate the position that they're in."

"What, the regulations pertaining to their positions in the chain of command? Are you serious? Those regs still exist?" Alex stared at him in disbelief. Back in her reality those regulations had been disbanded within the first few years of Stargate operation.

"They do. But I can't say for certain whether the presence of the regulations has any actual effect on their relationship." Daniel shifted, uncomfortable at the direction this conversation was taking.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, turning back to the computer and typing in her mother's code, slightly surprised when it worked. She hadn't really expected 'fishing' to work, given this reality's version of her parents' relationship.

"I mean, Sam and Jack are two of my best friends. I've known them both for years and I'm not blind. There has always been something between them. Something that goes beyond the normal commander and subordinate relationship. But they're both too proud to actually do anything about it."

"Well, now that just doesn't make any sense." Alex began scrolling through the SGC's database, looking for anything that pertained to alternate realities.

"I know. But, you have to understand, these two people have put their own feelings aside for so long, they may have forgotten what it's like to live without them." Daniel's eyes scanned the screen, nodding slightly when she stopped on the quantum mirror. "Did we find that in your reality?"

"Yes, you did. The first year of regular gate operation. You found it and managed to save our world with the information you brought back from the alternate reality you visited." Alex went back to the main database, finding nothing of interest with the mirror.

"Really? I wonder where the realities diverged…" Daniel trailed off, thinking about other major events that might have caused such a separation.

"I'm curious about it too, but I'm more concerned with how I'm supposed to get back." She paused. "And how pissed mom and dad are going to be when I actually get there."

Daniel smiled slightly. "We'll figure it out. We always do."

"I know." Alex shifted in her seat. "It would help if I had the rest of the base's cooperation though."

"I'll work on that. Everyone's just in a kind of shock because of who you are."

"Understatement of the year." Alex sighed. "I'm not going to find anything useful in here, am I?"

"Nope. Probably not." Daniel's mouth twisted sympathetically. "Alex, were you born before the Stargate program was up and running in your reality?"

"No." Alex replied, logging out of the terminal.

"I don't understand." Daniel frowned and stepped back as Alex stood up. "You're sixteen years old, but we've only had the Stargate program for seven years. Unless your reality is ahead of ours by nine years…"

"It isn't." Alex answered simply and turned to look at Daniel.

"But…how…?" Daniel trailed, unsure how to ask the question his mind was working in overdrive to answer.

"I'm different, Daniel. Genetically."

"But Janet's assessment of your DNA would have shown any abnormalities." Daniel leaned against Sam's lab table.

"Not anymore, it wouldn't. Two years ago, the abnormal genetic marker was removed." Alex bit her lip and waited for Daniel to catch on. It was complicated and if she could avoid explaining it, she would.

"I'm not following. What exactly did this genetic abnormality do?"

"It aged me. Faster than any normal human child. It also provided me with an almost infinite ability to learn and store information." Alex hesitated.

"Like a Hoc'tar?" Daniel straightened as he stared at the girl who was now shifting uncomfortably before him.

"Sort of. But I'm not." She said quickly when Daniel's eyes widened and his hand shot out to steady himself against the table. "I don't know if it's the same here but my mom was once host to a Tok'ra symbiote. When it died it left an odd marker in her blood that never fully went away."

"Sam was taken host almost six years ago." Daniel confirmed, nodding his head.

"Right. And my dad possesses a very unique Ancient gene, which, according to the Asgaard puts him much closer to the "next step of human evolution" than any other person on the planet." When Daniel nodded, she continued. "Apparently, when these two abnormalities are combined they create one great big abnormality." Alex paused and worried her tongue against her teeth before smirking.

"And that would be?" Daniel prodded when she didn't continue.

"Me."

**TBC**

**Please R and R!**


	5. All Tangled Up

**Chapter 5: All Tangled Up**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long! School started back up and my muse decided it needed a vacation. Thank you to all who reviewed! **

****I got one interesting one from ****Dustyfog416 ****that expressed disappointment in how Jack is reacting to this question. As I am unable to respond through the review, I just wanted to know if you're disappointed in how his character is reacting or with how I am writing him?**

**Enjoy!**

Daniel raced down the hall after hurriedly excusing himself from the conversation with Alex. He had given her permission to search his office and texts for anything pertaining to her predicament before setting off to find Sam and Jack. She had called after him not to tell anyone what she'd just said, but he knew that she knew it was useless.

"Sam!" Daniel called when he spotted her about to head into the elevator on level 27. Sam stopped and turned around, her face ashen and tired looking. "Sam? You okay?" Daniel slowed to a stop in front of his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She managed a small smile, but it looked like a huge effort.

"Carter!" Before she could help it, Sam tensed up and her face schooled itself into an emotionless mask. Daniel frowned, taken aback by his friend's odd reaction. Jack came around the corner, his eyes automatically finding Sam's face. "Hey, Carter, you left the briefing kind of quickly; you okay?"

"Hey, Jack." Daniel said, still frowning.

"Daniel." Jack nodded towards his friend, but keeping his eyes on Sam.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine." Sam hit the elevator button with a lot more force than was necessary causing b0th men to frown. "Really." She said when both guys continued to stare at her.

"Carter…" Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and cocked an eyebrow at his major.

Sam bit her lip, but seemed unwilling to continue. Daniel, sensing his friend's need for assistance and remembering why exactly he was looking for them in the first place, stepped in. "Guys, there's something you need to hear."

"Can it wait, Daniel? I have some work to get done and-," Sam started, but Daniel cut across her.

"It can't wait, Sam." He looked at both of his friends, brow furrowing. "It really can't wait."

…

Alex didn't have to turn around to know that Sam and Jack, lead by Daniel had just entered the lab. "So, Daniel, that whole 'don't tell anyone what I told you' thing? Went right over your head, didn't it?"

"Alex, they need to know." Daniel said, not missing a beat.

Alex sighed and turned around, looking at the three adults. "What'd you tell them?"

"Nothing. I think they should hear it from you." Daniel sat on one of the stools and motioned for the two officers to do the same. Without thinking, Jack pulled out a stool, for Sam and she smiled her thanks. Alex watched this exchange, feeling her confusion grow by the minute.

"Okay." Alex clapped her hands together, face full of false cheer. "So, I'm a big ol' genetic conundrum full of Tok'ra and Ancient-y goodness that causes me to artificially age and become a limitless human flash drive. Oh, and apparently, break the laws of physics even though I was assured that the abnormality was removed." She took a breath and smiled a little too widely. "Anyone up for pie?"

The three people sitting across from her just stared. Daniel's jaw had dropped even though he already knew the story, Sam was frowning, and Jack, for the first time, was looking right at her. As though, he was really _seeing_ her for the first time. He was the first to speak.

"I am."

Sam and Daniel whipped around to look at him, confusion evident in their faces. Alex alone looked utterly unperplexed.

"Um, Jack?" Daniel spoke slowly, as if concerned all the stress of this had finally hit the older man.

"You are…what, sir?" Sam also looked concerned.

"Pie. I'm up for pie." Jack sounded surprised, as though he hadn't meant for the words to come out.

"Okay." Daniel frowned behind his glasses, and shook his head quickly. "Anyway, does this help?" He directed the question at Sam, who was looking between Jack and Alex like she had never seen either of them before.

"I'm not sure. I still don't have an even remotely plausible theory as to how Alex," Her voice hitched a little on the girl's name, "even got here."

"I think I might have something. Kind of." Alex grimaced at her uncertainty. "I really haven't had a lot of time to work on it, but, honestly, it's the only thing I can think of."

"What is it?" Sam frowned, dropping into science mode almost immediately. She winced slightly as she slid off her stool, the dark shadows under her eyes more pronounced than they were a minute ago.

Alex hesitated. "Are you okay, mo—major?"

"Yes, fine." Her tone was edged with something Alex couldn't identify, but the message was clear. Move on.

"Okay. So, um, the quantum mirror got me thinking. That's the only known way we have of traveling between realities, right? Even the Stargate can't produce the energy or bend physics enough to do that." Alex paused when Jack cleared his throat.

"I thought the gate could do that. That whole thing with the Aschen…?" He looked around for support, but found none.

"Actually, that was time travel." Alex had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. He was just like her dad. "Anyhoo, that put me on the specific track of quantum mechanics. Which is obviously why we named the mirror the _Quantum_ Mirror. Based on everything I can deduce about our current situation, I think we're dealing with entanglement."

Sam straightened bolt upright. "Of course!" She looked exhausted, her face almost gray, but the idea seemed to have sparked something in her.

"Yes, of course!" Jack echoed, making a face that clearly said "explain."

Sam opened her mouth to explain, but Alex beat her to it, knowing that her mother wouldn't skip straight to the layman's terms. "Entanglement is the idea that particles of energy or matter can somehow begin to interact in a way that we can predict even if they're light years apart." She waited while Daniel and the colonel processed this. "Somehow, this reality and mine became correlated and they began to change their behavior, for lack of a better way to put it."

"And it's possible that energy be exchanged at that point in the correlation." Sam jumped in. "Which means it's entirely probable that _you_ were the energy that your reality gave."

Alex frowned slightly. "The question is, what was exchanged for me?"

And Sam collapsed.

**A/N: Remember, suspension of disbelief! Please R and R!**


	6. Finding the Divide

**Chapter Six: Finding the Divide**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful responses everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! As promised, this chapter focuses more on Jack and his thoughts and feelings.**

**Enjoy!**

The lights in the infirmary were turned down, barely illuminating the singular occupant it housed tonight. The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor soothing and unnerving at the same time. The thin, white blanket covering her chest rose and fell with each breath making a soft crinkling noise on every exhale.

Jack leaned back in the visitors chair and crossed his hands over his stomach. It had been hours since Carter had collapsed and there was still no change. Without waiting for someone to summon Janet or the other medics, Jack had scooped Sam up and rushed her to the infirmary himself. He found out later that Daniel had called ahead and warned Frasier what was going on, which explained their ridiculously fast analysis of the situation. Alex had raced along behind him, nearly slamming into his back when he skidded to a stop in front of the infirmary.

She had quickly veered around him and pushed through the doors, holding them open for Jack and Sam. Neither of them had spoken while Janet examined Sam. It wasn't until the doctor had proclaimed the major to be in stable, but weak condition that either of them had even released a full breath.

Daniel and Teal'c had come by a little while later, sitting with the would be father and daughter and watching Sam slowly grow weaker. Another hour later, Alex had jumped up, babbling something about calculations and entanglement and raced from the room shouting an apology over her shoulder. Jack had felt his heart skip a beat; she sounded just like Carter when she got excited. And just like him in an emergency.

And the pie. She had mentioned pie when she was uncomfortable. Just like him. And without any warning, his mind took off on its own. A slideshow of images and sounds completely out of his control flooded his brain. Alex glaring at him in the gateroom, the way she cocked her head when she was confused, the emotionless mask when she was upset, her self-deprecating laugh, her eyes, pie…she was him. Even if she wasn't from this reality, she actually was his.

And Carter's. Geez, she was all Carter. The excited babble, the giant brain, the determination, the nose…it even crinkled the same way Carter's did when she smiled. Half him and half Sam. All trouble. Jack felt something swelling in his chest and a spike of fear shot through him. He was _feeling_ something.

Something he hadn't felt since Charlie.

…..

Alex slammed the book down, frustrated. She wished she had her book collection here—she couldn't find anything in this place. She'd rifled through Sam's papers, but she couldn't find the dissertation she was looking for. This Sam had Schrodinger and Einstein and various grad professors from Princeton and Harvard, but nothing that was even remotely helpful. Alex began to think the papers she needed to reference hadn't even been written in this reality.

"How old are you?" Alex started at the voice and whipped around; knocking over the stack of papers she'd been looking at.

"Dammit!" She yelled at the papers. "What?" She looked up into the calculating gaze of Daniel Jackson.

"How old are you?" He pushed off the doorframe and walked into the lab.

"Sixteen. Seventeen in a week." Alex replied, suddenly extremely interested in picking up and reordering the papers.

"I mean, how old are you actually?" There was no menace in his tone and his face was just openly curious.

Alex made a show of thinking. "Um…if you carry the one, then take the multiple factor of the…hmm…"

"Alex."

"Three. Almost." She sighed. Daniel just nodded. "You don't seem surprised."

"I've been trying to figure out where our realities diverged. It could be significant if it helps figure out how to get you back." Daniel pulled himself up onto the lab table and Alex glared at him in a 'get down' fashion. Daniel frowned, but slid off anyway, sitting instead on the stool. "Can I ask you some questions?"

Alex sighed. Again. "Shoot."

He pulled a sheet of paper and a pen toward him, poised to take notes. "In your reality, did the SGC get taken over by a race of aliens who used imaging devices to look like us?" Alex nodded. "Was I transported to another dimension by way of a crystal skull?" Alex again nodded. "Did Earth and several nearby planets get stuck in a timeloop?"

"Yes, yes, all of that. But every single one of those happened before I was born."

"I figured. I just wasn't sure if the diverging point was the conception of you-,"

"Ew." Alex interjected.

"Or something else that lead to you." Daniel finished as though she hadn't spoke.

"Well, unfortunately, I can tell you what events lead to me." Alex grimaced, but soldiered on. "It was after the planet where you guys got your memories erased and were forced to work underground." She waited for Daniel to nod in recognition before continuing. "Well, when they came back Dad couldn't keep pretending that it was okay to go off and risk dying without Mom knowing how he felt. So he got the regs disbanded and a year later…hello." She motioned to herself.

"Really?" Daniel frowned. "I wonder what made Jack decide to do that."

"Probably my mom. She can be kind of a nag." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yes, to you. You're her daughter. But I don't think she pushed Jack to do it." Daniel took off his glasses and cleaned them on the corner of his shirt.

"You've clearly never seen them try to divide kitchen cleaning duty." Alex snorted. But the sting of tears pushed against her eyes and she swallowed hard. What if _she_ never heard them bicker about cleaning again?

"No, I mean why then? Why didn't he do that here?" Daniel looked around the room like the walls would suddenly have the answer written on them.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe this is the wrong reality?" Alex's gaze seared him and he swallowed.

"I don't know if there's a right or wrong, Alex. Just different. Though some aspects of certain realities may be better." Daniel paused. "You know, Sam and Jack are together in every alternate reality we've experienced?"

"Huh." Alex widened her eyes in mock surprise. "Still think this isn't the wrong reality?"

He gave her a look and she just smiled. "Do you know what made your dad do what he did when he did it?"

"It's a long story." Alex turned away and began shuffling the papers again.

"I'd like to hear it someday." The voice from the doorway startled both Daniel and Alex.

Alex spun to face the speaker, once again knocking the papers all over the floor. Daniel half stood, glancing at the way Alex's cheeks colored when she realized he had probably heard everything. Without warning, he felt the urge to protect her, to defend her. Like she was actually his "niece."

"You shouldn't eavesdrop. Or sneak up on people. Mom's always on you about that." If she noticed her slip, Alex didn't show it. She looked angry.

Jack didn't say anything. He just took a step into the room, eyes roving over the young girl's face. And for the first time since she'd arrived, Alex saw a smile curve her father's mouth.

**A/N: Please R and R!**


	7. Consequences of Reality

**Chapter Seven: The Consequences of Reality**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**A/N: Thank you guys! I'm glad you like this story! There's only a few more chapters left and these guys aren't going out without a bang…so don't change that channel!**

**Super short chapter, I'm sorry. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. More to come soon!**

**Enjoy!**

Alex leaned forward, massaging her temples. She'd been researching what little was known about the ancient gene and how it could potentially interact with a Tok'ra protein marker for over twelve hours and she was still no closer to finding an answer. Colonel O'Neill had been trying to call up the Asgaard for just as long with as little luck. The situation was growing more and more hopeless and Sam was getting weaker by the minute. She had lost the little color that had been left in her cheeks and her hands were chilled.

Alex banged her head against her palms. "Think, think, think." Her mother had always said that she wondered what Alex would have been like if allowed to age at a normal rate. She sometimes saw a wistful look in her mom's eye and guilt would bubble up her throat. Her parents had been robbed of a normal child; no terrible two's, no pictures from kindergarten, no nothing. She had aged more rapidly than anyone could have predicted and her family had never gotten the chance to experience a real kid.

Genetics, it was all about the genetics. Everything about her life revolved around the pesky DNA in her system…her DNA. The answer had to be there somewhere. Aunt Janet had removed the genetic abnormality years ago, but not before the damage had been done. She'd aged to a teenager, was smarter than almost everyone on base combined, and…and _what_?

Alex dropped her head onto the desk and groaned loudly. She felt like she was forgetting something…something huge. Something buried deep within her subconscious. But what was it?

"Hey." Alex didn't flinch, but she was surprised to see the owner of the voice. "How's it going?"

"Not well." She replied, sighing.

An awkward silence ensued until Jack cleared his throat and stepped into the lab, fingers tapping restlessly on the table. "Look, Alexandra-,"

"Alex. You only call me Alexandra when I'm in trouble." She tried for levity, but kicked herself when she saw him retreating once again. "I mean, not you. My you. My…dad. Sorry."

Jack waved his hand in a dismissal, clearly gathering his thoughts. "Alex…I reacted…poorly …to you and your arrival."

"It's okay." Alex shrugged, knowing how uncomfortable he was with apologies. "I didn't help. Just forget it, okay?"

"No." Jack said, looking her straight in the eye. Alex gaped at him. "I'm not great with words, but…I…understand you. I get it." Alex made to speak, but he held up his hand. "If I don't get this out now, I won't ever. I haven't felt this…feeling…since Charlie. It's like a complete…understanding…of another human being who is half of you. But, it's a little different with you. You feel like…mine. But you don't."

"Trust me, I get it." Alex snorted.

"None of this is coming out right. My point is…I'm ready to listen. And understand. I want to help you get back, but not because I don't want you here. I want to help _you_." Jack laid his hands flat on the table and looked around, nervous.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen my dad nervous before." Alex grinned.

"Maybe he just hid it from you." Jack gave her a wry smile.

Alex opened her mouth to reply, but it felt like the air was suddenly ripped from her lungs. _Hid it from me…_Her mind was suddenly racing, faster than any normal human being's. They hid something from her—something she could only find when she wasn't looking for it.

Like when she was asleep.

"Alex?" Jack moved towards the suddenly still girl. Her face was ashen and her eyes were moving wildly from side to side, like she was reading something.

"I know what I did. I know what I did!" Alex jumped up and flung her arms around her not-father's neck. Before Jack could respond she had released him and moved away, muttering excitedly.

"What just happened?" Jack called, rooted to the spot.

From the doorway, Alex turned, her light brown hair flying out behind her. "I know how I got here and I know why Major Carter won't wake up and I know how to get back and I know…I know…God, I feel like I know everything!"

"Typical teenager." Jack retorted, but his heart was suddenly racing. Carter was going to be okay.

Alex laughed, giddy. "And the best part is, it's all my parents' fault!"

**TBC**

**A/N: Please R and R!**


	8. All Fall Down

**Chapter 8: All Fall Down**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story! Hopefully I don't disappoint. **

**Enjoy!**

_Dark. Everything was so dark. And cold. Where was she? What was going on? She tried to call out, to yell for someone to hear her, but no sound came out. She was alone._

_No. Wait. Someone was speaking…Colonel O'Neill?_

"_Geez, Carter. Fine time for a nap…listen. I need to apologize to you for how I acted. Everything was just so…strange. I was…wrong. I' m sorry." It sounded like he said something else, but his voice was garbled. Sam tried to climb out of it; to reach him, but she couldn't. Why was she so tired?_

"_Mom? Uh, Major Carter?" Was that Alex? It had to be. "Look, I don't know if you can hear me, but I think I've got it. I think I know how I got here and how to get you back." Sam felt a warm hand slip into hers and squeeze slightly. She tried to squeeze back, but her hand wouldn't cooperate. "It's that pesky genetic abnormality again. Turns out, I think Aunt Janet couldn't actually remove it all the way. The parts they couldn't they managed to render mostly dormant. How, I'm not sure, but it was probably your doing."_

_Sam screamed for Alex to hear, but the girl went on like nothing was different. "It looks like a side effect of my…special gene…is reality hopping. For lack of a better term, anyhow. But it looks like I can only access that part of me sometimes—and only when I don't mean to. So, they're going to do some hypnosis therapy thing. To bring out the dormant abilities. Hopefully, that means I'll send myself back—to the right reality, I hope—and the energy transfer will reverse and you'll be right as rain in no time."_

_God, she sounds like Jack. And me. Sam focused all of her energy and tried to squeeze Alex's hand again._

"_Mom?" She felt Alex shift, coming closer. Had she felt it? After a moment Alex continued. "If this works…if this works, you won't see me again. Probably not ever, given the circumstances in this reality." A bitter chuckle. "But I just wanted to say thank you. For accepting me. And…yeah. So, thanks." The hand left Sam's and she felt suddenly bereft. If she had been able to, she probably would have cried. From further away, she thought she heard Alex say, "Don't give up, Major. You may still be able to have everything you want." But she couldn't be sure._

…_.._

Daniel stood with Alex outside of the observation room. She was staring down at her hands, fingers lacing themselves then unlacing in a nervous movement. "You gonna be okay?" Daniel looked up, surprised. He had just been about to ask her that same question.

"Yeah. I think the question is, are you going to be okay?" He frowned and crossed his arms over her chest, studying the teenager.

"I think so. It's going to be weird though…going back after all this. Knowing that you guys are here and that…I don't know. Different, I guess." She sighed. "I'm not saying this right."

Daniel laughed quietly. "I understand. Listen, Alex…you're a good kid. I'm glad you came here."

Alex smiled up at him. "Maybe you'll see me again someday."

"Maybe." Daniel smiled back.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure what the proper goodbye. Finally, Alex rolled her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. "Goodbye, Uncle Daniel."

"See you later, Alex." He released her and she moved away down the hall and entered the room. Daniel turned and went up the stairs to the viewing area. Teal'c, Hammond, and Janet were already there, all looking rather put out. Whether they would admit it or not, the girl had been a breath of fresh air and they were going to miss her.

Jack was in the room with Alex and Dr. Mackenzie, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He glanced up into the control room and locked eyes with Daniel. He was going to stay down there. Both for Alex's sake and safety's sake. They had no idea what was going to happen once this thing was unlocked.

Alex sat in the chair, back straight and hands clasped in front of her. She was nervous—scared, even. What if something went horribly wrong? What if she was putting them all in danger? _'Breathe, Alex. Breathe. Whatever happens, you can control it.'_ She glanced up at her almost father. _'You have to.'_

"Okay, Alexandra, are you ready?" Alex nodded, not bothering to correct the doctor. "Okay, I'm going to put you in a sleep-like state. It is important to remember that you are in a safe space." Alex nodded again, throat tight. "Let's begin."

"Wait!" Alex burst out. "Just…one sec." Taking a deep breath she turned her round brown eyes on Jack. "Stop taking no for an answer."

"What?" Jack's heart skipped a beat.

"Be more like my dad." Alex dipped her chin, giving Jack one more significant look. "Bye, _Jack_." His name was like a splash of cold water. No rank, no accidental dad…just Jack. He should just be Jack.

"Bye, Alex." They stared at each other for a moment, wondering if the other understood what each was saying.

Finally, Alex turned away and nodded at Mackenzie. "Let's do this thing."

The doctor nodded and an airman turned off the overhead lights. He began speaking his slow mantra, lulling Alex into a sleep state. She felt her chin dropping towards her chest. She was so tired…then a blinding pain ricocheted off her skull. She sat bolt upright, fingers gripping the chair arms so hard they creaked. She sucked in a breath and felt her whole body go rigid.

"What's happening?" She heard the panic in the colonel's voice.

"I—I'm not sure." The doctor replied. "Alex? Alex, breathe. You're safe, everything is okay."

"Wake her up." She heard Janet's voice somewhere to her right, but the pain swelled again and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

The light above her head burst, glass raining down on her, catching in her hair. "Alex!" She heard yells from all directions as the tables began to vibrate and the glass in the observation area sang with tension. And as suddenly as it started, everything stopped.

Jack blinked in the sudden darkness and called out to see if everyone was alright. When he heard everyone's confirmation, he stepped forward. "Alex?" No answer. "Alexandra?"

"I'm here." Her voice floated out of the darkness, breathy and full of wonder. "The lights…" A second later, the overhead lights flicked on causing everyone to shade their eyes in the sudden brightness.

"Alex, are you okay?" Jack blinked at her. She was standing next to the chair she had previously occupied-nowhere near the lights- looking around the room as if she'd never seen it before. "You're bleeding." And it was true. A trickle of blood ran from her nose, snaking down to her chin.

"Uh-huh." She wiped her hand under her nose nonchalantly. She turned to look at him and Jack swallowed. Her eyes were no longer a soft brown, but a deep gold, like molten lava. She stared at him for another minute, her mouth quirking in a smile. "You look so much like him. My dad. But you're so different." She looked around again, body vibrating with energy. "I can see everything. Every reality and where it diverges. Every possibility." She sucked in a breath, eyes crashing back to Jack's. "I can see…Major Carter."

Jack opened his mouth to interject when a cool voice rang out over the base's intercom. "Doctor Frasier to the infirmary, Frasier to the infirmary. Code Blue." His eyes sought out Janet, but she was already running from the room.

He found Daniel instead. "Carter?" His voice was more breath than sound, begging Daniel not to confirm his suspicion.

"Go." Daniel said. "I'll stay here."

Jack took off after Frasier, tearing down the hall. _'Please, Carter…please be okay.'_

**TBC**

**A/N: Probably only one more chapter left. Please R and R!**


	9. Bring Them Home (Part One)

**Chapter 9: Bring Them Home: Part One**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**A/N: Last chapter guys! I'm breaking it into two parts though, just because there's a lot going on. Part Two will be up tomorrow. Thanks for your support and sticking through this ride!**

**Enjoy!**

Alex stood alone in a white room. She couldn't see and windows or doors or where the bright light was coming from. Everything was just white. She refrained from calling out—this seemed way too much like those cliché movie scenes where the character dies. And she _really_ didn't want that to be the case. So the less attention she drew to herself the better.

So she explored instead. She walked and walked, never hitting a wall. How did she even get here? The last thing she remembered was…oh. The last thing she remembered was a blinding pain in her head after Mackenzie hypnotized her. Then…here. But where was here?

Alex sighed. She didn't know how she kept landing herself in places without the slightest idea of how she got there and how she was supposed to get back. It was getting really tiring.

…..

Jack pressed his back against the wall as the crash cart was pushed into the room. Carter was lying on the cot, whiter than the sheets, her head bouncing every time Frasier compressed her chest. "Charge paddles 200!" Janet yelled, jumping down from the cot.

"Charged!" One of the nurses yelled and Janet grabbed the paddles, pushing them down onto Carter's chest.

"Clear!" Carter's body convulsed, then fell back, unmoving. "Again! Clear!" Carter jerked again, but the machine still showed a flat line. "Charge 500! Clear!" Again, no change.

Jack pushed himself off the wall, stumbling towards the cot. "Doc?"

"Stand back, Colonel!" Her tone was harsh and her expression was panicked. "Clear!"

Jack felt like all the air was being sucked from the room. _She wasn't waking up_. He heard Frasier yell for a stronger charge as if from underwater. Her voice was faint and far away. All Jack could see was Carter's pale face as her head fell to the side, short tendrils of blonde hair bouncing on her forehead.

_She wasn't waking up._

…

Daniel stood with his back to the door, half ready to turn and run, half ready to block Alex from leaving the room. After Jack left, she had gone very still, staring out the door at something no one else could see. But it was her eyes that Daniel was most interested in. They kept shifting from her usual brown to gold, the colors running together like paint on a canvas.

The only time he'd ever seen something like that was when the Goa'uld became angry or completely took over their human the Goa'uld's eyes flashed. The color of her eyes was _actually_ shifting. The Ancient gene must mutate the Tok'ra marker's effect.

Without warning, Alex shifted to face Daniel squarely. "Everything that has ever been…and I can see it. Daniel…I can _see_ it." Her voice had a strange quality to it, like it was echoing—bouncing off the walls of his skull.

"What can you see?" Daniel couldn't swallow his curiosity.

The corner of Alex's mouth quirked up in a smile. "I can't tell you that. You know I can't." The smile dropped away and her expression grew grave. "She's gone, Daniel."

"Sam?" Daniel felt his throat tighten. He prayed that he was wrong.

"Yes. The energy transfer is finished; these two entangled realities have gotten what they wanted from each other. They're slipping apart." Her expression grew sadder with every word and Daniel felt his heart sink.

"Are we too late?"

Alex just stared at him.

…..

The bright light was really starting to get on her nerves. She felt like she'd been stuck here for hours and she couldn't help the feeling that something was horribly wrong. And she couldn't do anything to fix it. A sound from behind her caused Alex to spin, tension running through every muscle. She kept very quiet, eyes roving her immediate area. If there was nowhere for her to hide, then there was nowhere for whoever was stalking her to hide.

"Alex." The voice was flat, but unsettlingly familiar.

Alex turned around and felt her stomach drop. It was like looking in a mirror…but one that had some sort of internal trick. She was looking at herself, but it wasn't a perfect copy. The other Alex had bright gold eyes and her hair was blonder. She was taller than Alex by a few inches and held herself with a grace she had never possessed.

"Alex…" Alex said slowly, addressing her almost twin.

The girl smiled and Alex felt some of her unease slide away. When the other girl spoke, her voice was deep and calm. "Do you know where you are?"

"Nope." Alex bounced on her heels. "Care to share?"

"We're in our mind." Other Alex raised her arm in a sweeping motion. "We've both been trapped in here for a long time."

"Our? Trapped? Um…I don't think so. I mean, up until a little while ago, I was the walking-talking version of me out in the real world."

"Only a part of you. The part of you that isn't me."

"No offense, lady, but I think I liked it better when it was just me in here." Alex turned away, resuming her search for the exit.

"It was never just you. You don't remember, but we used to be the same person. Only one Alexandra. But something happened and I started taking over, becoming the dominant Alex. Our parents did the only thing they could—they put this side of us to sleep. Or they tried to." Other Alex reached out as if to touch Alex, but dropped her hand at the last second. "You feel that don't you?"

"Major Carter." Alex swallowed, finally putting her bad feeling into words. "Something happened."

"We figured it out too late. The entanglement is complete. We're losing the connection between realities."

"What does that mean? What am I supposed to do?" But she was remarkable calm. She felt like the answer was dangling right in front of her and all she had to do was reach out…

"We have to bring her back. And we have to get back."

"Um…yes. And?" Alex rolled her eyes at the other her, but froze when gold eyes crashed into her own brown ones.

"We can't be separated anymore. If you want to save Major Carter, you're going to have to let go."

…

Everything was happening in slow motion. Janet put the paddles back onto the cart and swiped a hand under her eyes. The other nurses began removing the pads from Carter's chest and turned off the screaming heart monitor. Nobody looked at anybody else; they were all in shock. Major Samantha Carter, 2IC of flagship team SG-1…was dead.

Jack felt like his feet were rooted to the ground, no matter how much he tried he couldn't move forward. He stood against the wall, eyes wide, staring at his major. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Janet turn towards him—heard her say something, but he wasn't listening. Sound was muffled and meaningless. Nothing mattered.

She was gone. How could she be gone?

Frasier laid a hand on his arm, but he shook her off, looking only at his major. Janet was talking to him, but he couldn't force his brain to understand what the words meant. Nothing made sense—everything was so _wrong_.

A nurse, who was shaking her head sadly, reached down and pulled the white sheet over Carter's face. It was a final, jerky movement and Jack felt something inside himself snap. Some part of him just broke.

After all, what were you supposed to do when the worst possible thing has happened and you couldn't stop it? How were you supposed to go on?

…

**Part Two up tomorrow!**


	10. Bring Them Home (Part Two)

**Chapter 10: Bring Them Home: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Last chapter guys! Thank you all so much! This idea bounced around in my head when I was 15 years old and five years later you guys helped make it a reality! Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

"I think I can save her, Daniel." Alex was standing rigidly and her voice was far away, like she was thinking about something else.

"How? Alex, how are you going to do that?" Daniel knew his voice was shaking but he didn't care. He was scared. He could feel the tension in the room and he could feel the fear radiating from Alex.

"You have to understand, Daniel." She pressed her lips together, eyes boring into Daniel. "It's never been done before. Ever. The Ancients thought about it, but deemed it impossible."

"What is it?" Daniel felt like a weight was sitting on his chest; if the Ancients couldn't do it, how was this teenager going to?

"I'm going to re-entangle our realities and find every part of Major Carter's energy that has been transferred. Then I'm going to have to reassemble that energy into what she was and transfer myself back to where I belong." She took a breath and closed her eyes, just long enough for Daniel to know her next words were crucial. "Before both of our realities disintegrate."

….

"Let go?" Alex's voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "Let go of what?"

"Of everything you thought you were. We're two halves of a whole. We were never supposed to be separated. This was inevitable." Other Alex took a step forward and Alex sucked in a breath, but stood her ground. "We've been trying to get back to our whole self since we were separated."

"So, I have no choice."

"You do. But it won't end well if you choose anything other than this."

Alex swallowed and squared her shoulders. "Inevitable, right?" The other girl nodded. "Alright. Let's do it."

…..

"Don't do that." Jack's voice was quiet, dangerous.

"Sir?" The nurse asked, stiff with fear.

"Don't." He cocked his head at her, feeling his fury rising.

"Colonel." Janet's voice was flat and she didn't approach him. "She's gone. There's nothing else we can do."

"So you're just going to cover her up? Like she never existed?" Jack turned slowly to face the doctor. He felt like he was moving through gelatin; everything was slow and heavy.

"It's out of respect, colonel. So we can remember her the way she was."

"I remember her just fine. Everything…I'll never forget. Not for as long as I live." Jack took a step towards Carter, but stopped. He couldn't. He couldn't reach out for her.

Because she would never reach back.

…..

"It'll be like none of this ever happened. You won't remember any of it. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Alex stared hard at Daniel.

"I do." Daniel nodded, trying hard to feel anything but desolation. He didn't know how the girl was possibly going to succeed.

"Everything, gone. But it'll be back to normal."

"Are you going to send us back in time?"

"No. I don't think I can do that. Not without serious repercussions anyway. It'll be like waking up from a really long nap." Alex smiled slightly.

"A nearly five day nap?"

"Like I said, a long one." Alex grinned before stepping back. "Get out of here. Everyone. Now." She gave Daniel one last look. "Go to the infirmary."

Daniel nodded. "Thank you."

But Alex didn't respond. She'd gone very still and the air seemed to vibrate. Daniel turned and ran, he needed to get to the infirmary.

Though he couldn't quite remember why.

….

Alex felt the ground lurch underneath her and suddenly she wasn't anywhere anymore. She was just floating. Stuck in between worlds and realities, trying to grab onto the two she needed. She could barely breathe, could barely think. "Come on, come on…" Her face was screwed up in concentration and she reached out with both hands. "Come on!" The words turned into a scream as she felt the two realities emerge and waver, each straining to push away from the other.

_Sam. I have to find Sam._ Alex squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to see the major with her mind's eye. Briefly, she saw her own mother, sitting in the control room and staring out at the gate. She looked like she'd been crying. And then the image was gone. Instead she saw the faint outline of a woman in the infirmary. A woman caught between realities. Alex reached out and pulled with all her might, she gritted her teeth and twisted, flinging the fading woman across the widening gap. Alex screamed as the realities whirled and fought against her, tearing at her fingers and arms.

She tried to look back, to see if Major Carter was back in her own reality and back into her body, but she couldn't. She was being pulled in the opposite direction by a force so strong she couldn't breathe. Alex squeezed her eyes shut and let herself go, hoping against hope that she had done it.

Hoping against hope that everything would be okay.

…

Jack felt like a rubberband. When the band is stretched taut almost to breaking point and then suddenly—_snap!_

He fell forward, hand reaching out and yanking on the sheet. He didn't know why, but he was angry and incredibly sad, and he knew this sheet didn't belong there. When two big blue eyes stared up at him, he felt his heart swell with relief.

And he had no idea why.

"Carter?"

She smiled up at him.

And it was the most amazing thing Jack had ever seen.

**END**

**Thank you, everyone!**

**P.S. Let me know if you want a bonus chapter/epilogue about Alex and the future of our SG-1!**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the deal.**

**A/N: Due to the overwhelming response…here's the epilogue! I cannot express enough thanks to you all for your reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

"A chemical spill, huh? That sounds familiar." Jack leaned against Carter's work table looking at his teammates. Daniel was sitting on the counter playing with one of Sam's doohickeys, while Teal'c sat stoically on one of the lab benches. Carter was next to him, standing just close enough for him to feel the heat radiating from her body, but far enough that he missed her. Things had changed in the last few days. None of them could put their finger on what exactly was different and when it had changed…but there was _something_.

"Well," Carter shrugged. "They've tested everyone on base, there's no trace of anything in our systems but tetrachlorohydride wears off after approximately 96 hours. That's why none of us remember the last few days and why we came to our sense so suddenly."

"Alien incursion?" Jack cocked his head at her, a playful glint in his eye.

"Not this time, sir." Sam grinned slightly, holding his gaze just a moment too long. "Looks like it really just was a chemical spill."

"Then how do we explain the cameras?" Daniel piped up, his voice distant. He'd felt strange ever since he'd burst into the infirmary a few days ago, not sure why he was in such a rush. He felt like something was missing. Something important.

"That is indeed strange, Major Carter." Teal'c nodded. He felt what Daniel felt, though he occasionally had flashes of memory. Of a girl…but only when he was kel'no'reeeming. And they were only flashes.

"The last thing lab cameras recorded was an overload in the base's TCH systems. A few minutes later, a lieutenant was seen entering the central surveillance room, then nothing. We assume she'd been exposed to the chemical, had seen the cameras, and panicked thinking she was being spied on. One of the side effects _is_ paranoia."

The team was silent for a moment. They knew the story was shaky, but something inside them told them not to question it. That everything was okay. Jack had fought it the hardest, but he just felt incredibly sad whenever he tried to remember the last several days. It was strange. And disconcerting.

"Anyway," Jack shook his head, finally breaking the silence. "The general gave us a few days off, so what do you guys say? Fishing? Cabin?" He looked around, happily expectant.

"Uh…I was thinking about hanging around here, you know, read…or something." Daniel frowned and looked away from Jack.

"Daniel…" Jack started, but Teal'c broke in.

"I, too, was considering remaining here. I wish to ask permission of General Hammond to visit Ry'ac." He inclined his head, but also averted his eyes.

"Guys!" It was a half whine. "Give it a chance. It'll be fun." When no one said anything he turned to his right. "Carter, come on. You're my last chance." His expression was so hopeful, Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Actually, sir, I have a back log of artifacts that need…" She trailed off as his face fell. It was an exaggerated expression, but she could swear she saw real disappointment there for a second.

"Alright, fine." Jack turned away, sighing theatrically. "I get it. You all have important things to do. Well, remember me as you're all bored and thinking, 'gee, I really should have gone with ol' Jack. He sure knows how to have a good time.'" He paused, waiting for someone to change their mind. Waiting for the sweet sound of his team giving in…nothing. "Okay. Fine. Go. Do." He waved his hand at them.

Daniel gave a tight, guilty smile. "Have fun, Jack." Then he hurriedly backed out of the room. Teal'c followed him, giving the two remaining members of SG-1 a shallow bow.

"Well, go on." Jack turned to Carter. "Run off to your work."

"Um, sir, you're in my lab. This _is_ where I work." Sam grinned at him, nudging his shoulder slightly as she turned.

"Oh. Right." Jack frowned. After a minute, he pushed off the table and moved around the lab, picking up a particularly interesting looking…thing.

"Sir." Sam started forward and made a motion to grab the device when she changed her mind halfway through. He looked up at her, waiting for her to finish. She sighed. "Colonel, before…you didn't let me finish what I was going to say."

"Carter, I could probably finish it for you. You say the same thing every time. I have work…doohickeys need me…blah blah blah." He put the thing he was holding down and shoved his hands in his pockets. Despite his wholly exaggerated front, he was actually disappointed that Carter had once again turned down his invitation. Even though he knew why she did it and that she was probably right.

But a part of him wanted her to say yes. Wanted it to mean that things would change—should change.

Sam smiled and plucked up the doohickey he'd been playing with. "Actually, sir, I think it sounds like fun."

"Because it is." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Colonel…" Sam laughed quietly before she turned and walked toward the door, surprised at her sudden boldness. "Well?"

"Well what?" Jack frowned, standing up a little straighter, not daring to believe what he thought was happening.

"Aren't you coming?" Sam reached for the light switches. "I mean, it is your cabin." She swallowed hard—what were these words that were coming out of her mouth? She didn't remember giving them permission to be spoken! She groaned inwardly.

"Wait." Jack held up his hands. "Are saying…yes?" Sam just quirked the corners of her mouth. "Major Samantha Carter…is saying yes?"

"Geez, colonel, you make it sound like I said yes to a proposal." _What?!_ Sam's eyes widened and it took every bit of will power not to take it back. _'That's right Sam. You meant to say that. Act cool. It's funny. It was a funny comment. Funny, haha.'_

Jack raised an eyebrow, equally surprised at this new side of her. But he was Jack O'Neill, he doesn't get fazed by anything. He fazes other people. "Please, Carter. If it was, yes wouldn't be a question." He grinned at her, eyes narrowed, watching her reaction closely.

She didn't even blink. She just nodded. "Whatever you say, sir." Then she flipped the light switch and strode from the room, calling over her shoulder, "Come on, sir, we have a flight to catch!"

Jack stood there for a second, staring at the spot where his major had just been. She said yes. She was going fishing with him. Just him. He grinned and followed her, an extra bounce in his step.

'_Oh, these times they are a'changin.'_

…

**Six Years Later**

It was a gorgeous summer day and Alex had managed to convince her mom and dad to take a break from the mountain and come to the park with her and Uncle Daniel. It hadn't been that hard, but Alex liked to think she was just really persuasive. So they'd grabbed the picnic blanket, picked up some sandwiches, and made their way to the park.

They'd been there for hours, but she never wanted to leave. She felt like she hardly ever got to get out of Cheyenne Mountain and lived for the times she got to explore other places. One of the downsides about being some super-human, genetic abnormality, she guessed.

From behind her, her mom called out that it was packing up time, but Alex was having none of it. Instead, she turned and bolted, running up the little grassy hill. "Only if you can catch me!"

She heard her dad laugh and spun around, hair flowing around her face and flying out behind her. Back lit by the late afternoon sun, her hair shone like spun-silk and glistened red-gold. Her face, already lit by her carefree and teasing smile glowed with an ethereal golden hue and her chocolate eyes captured the sun's rays, turning molten in her joy. Her white dress flared above her knees and gave her a soft, floaty look.

Time froze for Sam, Jack, and Daniel. The girl above them on the hill seemed to have been freeze-framed and all they could see was her spinning around to smile at them. The only sound was her light laughter as it floated in the air around them. It was like a vision. Something clicked in all of them. Some buried or repressed memory surfacing for just a moment as they stared at the glowing silhouette of the young O'Neill.

They _knew_ this. They had seen _this_ before. Her face…from years ago…

But that was impossible.

She was only sixteen. Well, three, but… she didn't have this same face years ago.

The world came rushing back. Alex finished spinning and called teasingly down to them. "Come on! You're SG-1! Surely I can't outrun you?" She turned and bolted over the crest, disappearing from view.

The three adults slowed down and glanced at one another.

"Did anyone else…?" Daniel started.

"Feel like…?" Sam continued.

"Yeah." Jack nodded, meeting his wife's eyes.

After another minute of them all just looking at each other, Jack shrugged. "Weird."

"Yeah." Sam agreed, linking hands with Jack.

"Yep." Daniel nodded.

Leaving the happy couple behind, Daniel raced off after his "niece."

Whatever happened…they were going to be alright.

**END**

**Thank you!**


End file.
